From End to Beginning
by Corporeal Rabbit
Summary: From the end of a relationship to the beginning. An experiment in more long form writing about a relationship that goes from the end of love to the beginning. Currently, still in the works. Warning: Language; Alcohol Use; Edge/Christian; M/M (sooner or later);
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, December 5th, 2:47 p.m.**

The chill wrapped around Christian as he left the diner, the specter of his breath hanging in the air for mere moments before disappearing to where ever it had to go. His nose wrinkled, emitting a sniffle before he turned, walking off into the crowd.

It was a rocky end, but at least he could look forward to a new beginning.

**Friday, December 5th, 2:36 p.m.**

Adam stared down on at his twisting hands, locking and unlocking his fingers. His eyes would flutter as he looked up from under his brow, glancing at the man across from him.

The leather jacket creaked slightly as Christian tightened his arms across his chest. He glared back at Adam, lips twisted in anger. His fingernails emitted a _scritch scritch scritch_ as they dragged across the material of his coat.

Letting out a sigh, Adam sat back, combing his fingers through his hair. "Look… I… I didn't mean any of it," he said, his glance dodging to the side to look out the diner window, keeping Christian in his peripheral, "It's just. Well, it's been a rough couple of weeks for the both of us."

Nostrals flaring, Christian's lips tightened as he turned his face away. The most that ever came from his was a loud hmph and creaking of leather. Adam had fucked up, this much he knew. If he could go back, he'd fix it, but it was irreparable now. What had been done was done.

"Just… Say something, God fuck it!" Adam growled from between his teeth, hand tightening into a fist on the lacquered and glitter bespeckled table, "You're fucking killing me right now…"

**Saturday, November 30th, 3:14 a.m. **

"You fucking cunt," rang up and down the empty streets as Adam slammed his fists into the hoarfrost, "I'll fucking kill you, you fucking shit."

Christian stood in the window, staring down onto the clothing and tchotchke strewn lawn before drawing the maroon drapes closed. A sliver of light spilled out for a few minutes as Adam continued to spit forth curses.

Fingers scrambling to grip onto clothing and such, Adam continued slinging swear into the night air, the steam of his breath hanging in the air for a few moments before dissipating.

A squeal and the sudden appearance of red and blue halos was the only thing that stopped Adam's heathen chantings. A bright white bathed him, Adam raising his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Sir, we received a noise complaint…" said a figure, obfuscated by the aura of white.

**Saturday, November 30th, 1:23 a.m.**

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Adam," growled Christian, his brow furrowing as he opened the window, the crank squeaking with each rotation, "It's enough that you even thought that sucking some… some fucking whore off wasn't going to hurt. But… BUT _FUCKING_ THEM!?"

Adam cringed slightly at the last for words, not expecting them to sting as much as they did. "C'mon, daddy. It's not like I meant to… We all fuck up someti-"

"No. This is beyond fucking up," Christian roared, his hands balling up tight. "This is betrayal! I fucking… I fucking t-trusted you…" he choked, wiping his eyes with the back of his fists, "And you j-just sh-shitted all over that."

Christian stormed across the bedroom, the mattress shifting slightly as his knee bumped into it. The dresser drawer clattered as his large hands ripped it from it's resting place. He charged back across the room as Adam watched from the doorway, his inebriated state seeming to keep him from springing into action as his clothes were jettisoned onto front lawn.

"Da…Daddy… Come… Come o… Just fucking stop for a moment!" Adam erupted, his face contorting to that of a lion that had been pushed a bit too far. The last of his things sailed through the air, wafting and tumbling onto the frosted grass below.

"Don't fucking 'Daddy' me!" Christian snapped back, turning on his heels, seeming to teleport across the room to be chest to chest with Adam. "You get the fuck out of my house now," he growled, his thick hands pushing against his former lover's chest, ushering him out the bedroom door, his eyes reddened with the tears of absolute rage and internal pain.

**Saturday, November 30th, 12:45 a.m.**

Christian opened the door, a little bleary eyed. The rampant pounding and yells to wake up and come open the door from Adam had finally pulled him from his slumber.

"I got'scha theshe…" slurred Adam, sticking out a fist with a handful of violet tulips, clumps of soil still gripping for dear life on the roots.

Rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, Christian turned to look at the clock on the far wall of the living room. "Adam… It's almost one in the fucking morning… I've got work tomorrow, I haven't seen or heard from you in a week… What the fuck do you even want right now?"

"I's gotsch ta tell ya somfink," Adam said, stepping across the threshold brutishly.

**Friday, November 29th, 11:34 p.m.**

Slumped over a mostly empty mug of beer, Adam ran through all of the events in his head. _What a fucking shit hole I've dug for myself_, he thought, the palm of his hand pressing against the bridge of his nose.

His hand fumbled in the pocket of his coat before he pulled out his phone. His thumb grazed the bottom of the screen, showing him the multiple red circles that notified him of every little call and text message he had received over the last week.

Adam hadn't even bothered to check the messages. He had gone so far to even avoid talking to Christian. Instead, the time he would have spent with his lover was instead spent filling himself with libations, hoping that the memories of what he had done would die.

_Then I could go back to loving him._

He let out a groan as he set his head on the bar top, wrapping his arms around the top of his head, pounding a fist against the bar's lacquered surface.

The bar tender gave Adam a sideways glance as he set a pitcher of beer and frosted mugs on the bar. His face screwed up in annoyance for a moment before he turned his back on him, raising the remote to change the channel to the local news.

Some crazed idiot in a Santa getup had lead police on a three hour chase around the city, somehow having managed to evade capture on a rickshaw in that time.

Adam left a crumpled twenty on the bar, standing as he pulled his coat of the back of stool. He weaved gracelessly as he made his way out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, November 28th, 5:33 p.m.**

_Don't bother coming over._

Adam stared at the words for a few hours, the cursor in the response field blinking at him, judging him on the words that he would dare enter in that swam in his head. He carefully and slowly entered in the two letters and three symbols he could think of:

_OK..._

**Wednesday, November 27th, 3:18 p.m.**

The screen on Adam's phone lit up again for the 5th time that day, displaying all the recent messages that he had received:

_Why won't you answer me!?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_What's wrong, sugar tits? Something bad happen?_

_Hey, how come you haven't answered me?_

_I was thinking we could just order in some Chinese food instead of meatloaf, and maybe snuggle watchin' a RomCom? XoxO_

**Tuesday, November 26th, 1:25 p.m.**

I was thinking of just making meatloaf for Thanksgiving, since it'll probably be the two of us. Let me know what ya think! XOXO

The screen awoke, shining a light and brightening up a corner of the dimness that had swallowed Adam's room. Down the hall, the sound of water hitting flesh and tile filled the bathroom.

**Monday, November 25th, 12:12 p.m.**

_Hey. What are your Thanksgiving Plans? I missed you this weekend! XOXO_

The words displayed on the idled screen of Adam's phone. His thumb swiped across the screen before bumping in the numbers of his passcode. He stared at the message for a few minutes before his fingers began to dance across the thin film of glass:

_I did something terrible…_

He deleted the message, fingers flying again as he typed out:

_I fucked up. I'm sorry._

He stared at the words for a moment as the cursor blinked at him, seeming to mock his indecision before he deleted the message, tossing the phone to the edge of the bed before it fell like one of those old timey barrel rides going over Niagra Falls.

Adam folded his arms over his knees, resting his forehead on his forearms. He let out a frustrated grkoan before tipping himself over to lay down, burying his face into his pillow.

**Saturday, November 23rd, 3:45 a.m.**

"No… No, you're right. You've fucked up," Jericho said, his finger gliding around the lip of the brown and black speckled stoneware coffee mug, "You've fucked up real back." His fingers wrapped around the handle, lifting it up as he took a loud sip of the coffee.

Adam let out a frustrated sigh, hand running through his hair for the twentieth time in the last fifteen minutes. "I know I did. I know. I just don't know where to start on fixing it.

Chris stood up, his fuzzy collared and dark blue robe swaying as he took the coffee cups (Adam's having been untouched the entire time), to the sink, setting them in with a metallic _thunk_.

"Well…" he started, turning to lean against the edge of the counter.

Adam raised his head, eyebrows perking a little in interest.

"You can start by getting the fuck out of my house. Maybe the cold air'll get you thinking a bit," Jericho said, screwing his face up a little in thought, "'Cause I can tell you one thing, you're not gonna figure it out in here."

He sidled over to Adam, sitting down on the edge of the seat next to him. "You're a sweet guy. I'm sure Christopher —"

"Christian..."

"— Christian'll forgive you," Jericho said with a bit of a grin, reaching out to catch Adam's chiseled chin between this thumb and forefinger, "And if he doesn't… Come back and see me. I've grown sweet on you."

Adam stared at Jericho for a few moments before he nodded, hands pressing against the oak table as he stood up.

"Yeah… You're right."

Chris grinned as he looked up at Adam. "Always am."

**Saturday, November 23rd, 2:56 a.m.**

"'N here I thought you'd at least stick around for breakfast," Chris Jericho said, bored disappointment ringing through his voice, "'Cause you certainly scrambled my eggs." He let out a snicker of mild amusement as he traced circles onto the silk sheets of his bed.

Adam let out a bit of a grunt as he pulled his shirt over his head, hand running through his hair as he stared at the dimly lit lamp opposite him. His hands slipped in and out of the waist of his pants, tucking in the tight tee shirt before buttoning up his pants. He bent over, digging through the smile pile of clothes before he picked up the black button up shirt he had been wearing before this fiasco. Chris let out a wolf whistle as he at up, the sheets slipping down his side like a river of silk receding from his side.

"Ya know… It's still pretty early, and I certainly like to snuggle," Jericho purred, leaning forward to press his fingers into the bed, hips raising from the sheets as he moved forward on his prowl to the edge of the bed, "And I get everything that I like… As you've figured out by now."

Jericho reached out and grabbed the back of Adam's shirt, tugging roughly. Adam stumbled back a bit, letting out a growl as he readjusted the shirt on his shoulders, "Stop it. I have to leave… I've… I've got shit to do."

Chris sat back, a playful pout across his lips as he spoke, "Oh, and why is it now suddenly important?"

"It just fucking is, DAMMIT," Adam roared, turning around as he glared down at the other man.

Falling back, a look crossed Jericho's face as if he had been a puppy that had just been caught shitting on a rug. Adam sighed, turning on his heels as he fell back on the corner of the bed with a bit of a bounce. "I'm… I'm sorry. Tonight was a mistake… I fucked up…" He said quietly, leaning forward to cup his face in his hands.

Jericho draped himself against Adam's back, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Tell me about it, stud…" he purred, nuzzling into the crook of the other man's shoulder, "Over a cup of coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, November 23rd, 1:03 a.m.**

_Ka-thunt, ka-thunt, ka-thunt_. The headboard knocked dully against the wall as Adam reamed into Jericho. His hand tightened on the edge of the headboard, white-knuckling the wood a bit as his other hand pressed into Chris's hip, the flesh reddening around his fingertips. Adam stared down at the nape of Jericho's neck.

Sweat rolled down his furrowed brow as the sound of skin rebounding off skin filled the four corners. He licked his lips, tasting the salt as his normally pouting lips parted to loose his heaving breaths.

Chris groaned, arching his back as his fingers tightened around the goose-feather pillow in his hands. He dragged the fowl fluffed cloud toward himself, burying his face into it's down. He moaned, muffled by the pillow, forcing his rear back into Adam.

Adam let out a grunt, leaning forward against his arm as he bit his lip. He closed his eyes as he felt himself release.

**Friday, November 22nd, 11:49 p.m.**

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Adam pressed his hand against his forehead, his elbow pressed against the marble bar top. His thumb and forefinger rubbed his temples as his other hand twisted around a tumbler of whiskey.

He wished he knew what was going wrong now. It was as if he had fallen out of love with Christian. Maybe it was the music that was doing it at the current moment. The bass was so loud that someone could barely think.

All he knew at that moment was that he was glad that Christian had left. He didn't have the heart to tell him now, nor earlier, that he might not love him any more.

The club had at least served as a good, albeit fairly brief, distraction from the problem. He couldn't help but smile at least a little bit as Christian had his fun.

A hand rested on his shoulder, pulling Adam from his thoughts and causing him to jump a little in shock.

"Easy, buddy," the figure shouted at him, his face bouncing between green, red, and yellow from the disco lights of the club. Adam rolled his shoulders a little, letting the hand slip off his shoulder. He looked the man over a little, blinking as he suddenly wished that he would wipe that cheesy grin off his face.

Chris Jericho sat down next to Adam, raising his hand a little to notify the busy bartender of his presence. "You looked a little lonely. Thought you could use some company," He shouted at Adam, the corner of his lip still up-turned into that cheesy grin, "Name's Jericho, though you can call me anything you want, slick."

"Adam, not slick," Adam responded, sticking his hand out in offer of a handshake.

**Friday, November 22nd, 11:34 p.m.**

Christian nudge against Adam, nuzzling his cheek against the other's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get outta here…" He said, half shouting so that Adam could here him over the thumping of the bass that filled the room.

Adam blinked, turning his head to look Christian in the eye. "In a bit. We just got off the dance floor." Adam's brow furrowed a little in annoyance, especially since it was his lover's idea to come to the club.

Pouting, Christian stood up a little straighter. If he had been a puppy, someone would have said 'D'aww, poor wittle fing' and picked him up for a quick cuddle. "We danced, that's all I wanted," he shouted about the _untsu, untsu, untsu_ of the drum and bass.

Adam rolled his eyes as a huff escaped him. His face screwed up a little in thought before he turned back to face Christian. "Look. You head home, I just want to grab a few dri - I'll get a cab, don't worry. Just want a few drinks," he shouted, pressing a finger in his ear as he leaned closer to Christian's.

Giving him a look of concern, Christian eyed Adam for a few moments before he nodded. He cupped Adam's cheek in his broad hand before leaning forward to give his lips a good, albeit salty from dancing, kiss.

"I'll catch you later," he shouted before giving a meek smile and turning to wade through the club patrons.

**Friday, November 22nd, 6:35 p.m.**

"All I'm saying is that we just go, ya know, dance a little bit and then get outta there," Christian said, dishes clattering softly as he set them on top of the stack in the cupboard, "You know I've been bugging you for weeks about this new club. Just fuckin' give up and go."

Adam let out a groan, hanging his head a bit. "You know I don't li —"

"I don't give two licks if you don't like crowds or clubs," Christian said, folding his arms across his chest as his broad hands snuggled into the crooks of his elbows, "I went to all those silly little indie wrestling shows you adore so much."

Letting out a huff of frustration, his brow furrowed as he dunked a plate into a sud filled sink. "Just… There's just going to be so many fucking people there," he growled through his teeth, his hands dipping into the tepid water to scrub at the plate.

Christian pushed away from the counter with his hips, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Adam's waist, grinding against his pert rear a little. "Mnnnn…. C'mon. It won't be too terrible long. In n' out. Just like you like it," he said, a lusty growl rumbling in his throat as he spoke the last words.

"Fine… But not for too long," Adam relented, turning his head to give Christian's cheek a sweet peck.

"Mnnn, that's a good boy. You spoil daddy, you know that?" Christian said, punctuating his remark with a quick thrust, the _fhhht_ of denim on denim his question mark. He sidestepped the other man, picking up an awaiting plate to dry it off.

Sighing, Adam looked at Christian from the corner of his eye. There were words in his head he wanted to say, but just couldn't at this time. So he continued washing, dunking a loaf pan into the bubbles.


End file.
